gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen
Hero Intro Front row attack. Physical AOE attacks and Control Skills. Stat Growth Skills Deadly Charm Her charm stops all enemies in their tracks and traps them in a pink cage. Effect: Stun, PHY DMG (+7 per skill level) Range: Enemy team Duration: 3 seconds Notes: *Does physical damage and has a chance to stun *Works on physical immune enemies but not magic immune ones Pink-Quake Her pink sword strikes the earth, inflicting Physical DMG to nearby enemies. Effect: Physical Damage Range: Enemy team Notes: *Hits all enemies. *Does physical damage based on her PHY ATK plus a flat amount increased by 7 per each level. Beauty Bomb Toss a pink bomb that stuns enemies and inflicts Magical Damage. Effect: Magical Damage, Stun Range: Single, Random Duration: 3 second stun Notes: *Deals magic damage based on MAG ATK plus a flat amount increased by 11 per each level. *Targets a random enemy and has a chance to stun; more success increased per level of skill, and less success on higher level enemies. Trojan Reflex Helen's grace makes dodging attacks a piece of cake. Effect: Adds Dodge Range: Self Notes: *Adds 28.7 Dodge; +0.7 Dodge per additional level. *Passive skill Rotation The 1st rotation starts initially then the 2nd rotation is repeated: (Beauty Bomb → AA) → (Pink-Quake → AA → AA → AA → PQ → BB → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 3 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl.2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Heart Ring * 2 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Slipshod Shield * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Windy Ring * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Nether Blade * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Eagle Medal * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Heroic Claymore * 1 x Thief Leg Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Stout Helm * 1 x Nether Blade II * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Spartan Helm (lvl. 19) * 1 x Twin Dagger II (lvl. 20) * 1 x Persian Orb (lvl. 59) * 1 x Forest Blade (lvl. 73) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (lvl. 48) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Nether Blade III (lvl. 79) * 1 x Arousal Armor (lvl. 51) * 1 x Life Gem (lvl. 12) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) * 1 x Mithril Plate (lvl. 22) * 1 x Soul Splitter (lvl 79) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Globe * 1 x Forest Blade (Lvl. 73) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Divine Ring (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Titan Vow (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Witchcraft Scroll (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Fairydust Ring (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Trojan Blade (Lvl. 84) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lvl. 50) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Sanctos Sword (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Rune Blade (Lvl. 89) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Flash Arrows * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Arcane Dagger * 1 x Thanatos Stone Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Silver Crescent * 1 x Stormblade * 1 x Wrathful Blade * 1 x Dragon's Blessing Final Stats * STR: 1112 (947+165) * INT: 838 (753+85) * AGI: 1308 (1178+130) * Max HP: 23349 (18349+5000) * PHY ATK: 2575 (2093+482) * MAG ATK: 2120 (1816+304) * Armor: 325 (287+38) * Resist: 109 (100+9) * Physical Crit: 809 (712+97) * HP Regen: 2465 (925+1540) * Rage Regen: 232 * Dodge: 115 (30+85) (including +40 for Nimble Feet) * Piercing: 88 (28+60) * Life Steal: 45 Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Sign-In event * Gauntlet Mall Category:Hero